Heartbreak
by Forkies
Summary: When Laney feels like Corey isn't paying as much attention to her as he used to, she gets upset. REAL UPSET. Nobody can cheer her up but...
1. Her

**Laney is the bassist in Grojband. Lately, her band leader has been ignoring her. Corey. He's even talking to GIRLS now! Laney is mixed up. She's sad, angry, confused, hurt, etc…. Not only was Coey once her best friend, but her secret crush, so she is definitely **_**HURT**_**. Who will possibly help her get over him?**

**Laney's POV**

I am upset right now, and I have an awful feeling in my stomach. I guess this is what heartbreak feels like. I'll tell you the whole story, it's not too long anyways.

* EARLIER TODAY *

I was walking to band practice as usual, excited to see Corey Riffin, my band leader, best friend, and secret crush. I have a happy smile on my face. I always get so happy whenever I get to see Corey, so I usually come early and wait for Kin and Kon. Corey doesn't live really far so it was quick walk. And when I walked by Corey's house and the Groj was opened. I could see Corey and some mystery girl kissing. My heart shattered completely. I ran back home, trying to fight back the tears. No. This couldn't happen. Corey and I were meant for each other! I knew him longer than this GIRL and we're best friends! How could this happen?

* BACK TO THE PRESENT *

Corey had texted me. I knew what it was about.

" Lanes y aren't you at practice 2day? :( "

" I don't feel good right now u.u "

" Awww that's too bad! I wanted you to meet someone! You'll rlly like her! "

I turned of my phone. _HER?_ I pushed my face into my pillow. I really didn't feel well. I heard Corey text a few times, but I didn't pick up. I didn't want to hear him talk all about _her._

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**That was the first chapter. Sorry it's short, I know. I think you'll see short chapters for a while. FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW! Bye.**


	2. Core

**Last chapter was short, this one may be too. So in the last chapter Laney finds out something TERRIBLE. Please read the last one if you did not do so. I mustn't explain to you EVERYTHING.**

**Laney's POV**

I know I couldn't keep missing band practice just because of some….some….UGH! Now I know what I'll do! I'll just...quit the band. I can't bring myself to do something like that! I've always stood up for this band, determined my life to this band, as band manager I gave my everything _**to this band. **_Of course I can't quit. I-I. A text interrupts my thinking.

" Lanes r u coming it's almost time? "

I had no time to think of a response I had to go.

" Yea I'm coming. C u there. "

" Cool. "

I want..no I _need_ to meet this girl. I ran downstairs, out the door, and to the Groj. The Groj was open so I saw Kin and Kon. Then I saw Corey. Kin and Kon looked nervous. I could see why when I saw a girl leaning on the couch. The twins knew how much I liked Corey, so I guess they were worried about my reaction to this whole thing.

" Hey Lanes. This is my girlfriend. I wanted you to meet her for a while now. "

I stuttered, " Oh erm um nice to meet you… "

" Oh my name's Alexis. " said the girl and then she grabbed onto Corey's shoulder as I walked in. " I'm so glad I get to meet your band, Core. " she exclaimed. Everyone except Corey had their mouth agape. Kon dropped his drumsticks. "Core, I thought I only called you that. " I said confused. _What the hell? She has some nerve calling __**MY CORE, CORE!**_ " Well you AND Alexis can call me Core! Huh huh? " The nickname wasn't special anymore. I still nodded. Alexis kissed Corey on the cheek. I was so mad at her. I guess everyone could tell because my hair lit up for a second and I kept glaring at Alexis, who was playing with her hair like nothing was happening. She definitely wasn't the brightest light on the Christmas tree. " You are okay with that right Lanes? " " I'M FINE! " I snapped.

After realizing what I just said and in which tone, I ran out of the Groj. I was so embarrassed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Hey guys! Did you like it? Hope so. FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW. See ya!**


	3. Nonsense!

**Last chapter: Slightly longer than chapter one. I hope you're enjoying this story because I've been reading over it and I thinks it's OK. Though not as good as some of these authors on here. Last chapter, Corey's new girlfriend says something that made Laney so angry she ran out of the Groj.**

**Laney's POV**

Though Corey ran after me yesterday I outran him and got home and locked the door behind me. I leaned on the door and sat against it. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away. Today, I didn't feel like practicing. But Corey still texted me.

" Lanes wht happened yesterday? D: "

" I felt like I was gonna be sick. Corey can I talk to you after practice? "

I was done with calling Corey Core.

" Wht about ? "

"..."

"..."

" I'll tell you then k? "

" K. :P "

I DID want to talk about Alexis, but I'm not mad at her. I mean it's certainly not her fault to be that stupid not to see how much her calling Corey " Core" bothers me. And maybe I could get a little bit jealous, especially since Alexis is absolutely beautiful, I admit. She had long brown hair and perfect plump lips, and green eyes. She looked wonderful. But looks aren't everything. She is **DEFINITELY ** not bright. What does he see in her?

So I continue walking to practice today when I see the Groj is open and Alexis is stamping her foot. " It's not fair!" she whined " You always spend time with your nonsense band of yours and no time with me! And I especially see you eyeing that Laney girl! " " Alexis, our band isn't nonsense and Core and I are just friends. " I butted in. Corey just stood there. " Corey! You're not gonna let her stand here and call our band nonsense!". I glared at Alexis.

Long story short, Corey let her win. Corey must've forgot all about our "talk" planned after band practice because when we were done he said " Alright guys, I'm goin to the movies with Alexis. I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow. "

After practice, I bought some chocolate to take to my bed. Ever since Corey started going out with Alexis I always did this. I would buy a lot of chocolate, then go up to my room to eat it. But I wouldn't just lay around eating chocolate! I also thought! I thought about how I'd solve my problems. I decided tomorrow. I would have to talk to Corey. I unwrapped a Twix bar. _I definitely don't see Alexis and Corey together in 2 days. _I took a large bite out of it. _Boy was I wrong._

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**So guys I'm already at the 3rd chaoter. I wanna know how much you like it. On a scale of 1-5. I really would give it a 3, I've been reading it myself sooo yeah. Hasta la vista**


End file.
